Death of Me
by ScarletKnives
Summary: Sam reflects on how her relationship with Danny could kill her, if things went down hill. ONE-SHOT.


**Death of Me**

*O*O*O*O*

**Summary: So this is Sam ranting about her life.**

**Contains my OC Levi, Sam's Twin.**

**Post Phantom Planet. (PPP)**

**Light Fluff. Utter Randomness.**

*O*O*O*O*

The sun set slowly behind the trees barely peaking past the row of pines lining Lake Eerie. Birds calmed down and the sky was an array of colors, it only did that in this point of summer. A young girl no older than 15 walked down the sidewalk of 5th ave her anger evident on her face.

"Sam calm down. What's wrong?" A teen boy asked as we quickly approached the the fuming female.

"My life is half over." She stated. Her purple eyes met his she let out a sigh of anguish.

"Let's just go inside. Have a cup of tea and talk. Okay."

"Fine."

They entered their humble abode. It was empty as usually, their parents were more than likely on a cruise or a business trip and granny, was being granny of in other parts of the mansion.

Levi walked over to the stove and set a kettle on it as the water boiled.

"Are you calm? Can you tell me whats got you so shaken up?"

"Okay so I just noticed. Danny's not going to always be here and what if we grow apart an-" Sam started until she was rudely cut off.

"You guys are inseparable."

"So people change. Then there is a chain reaction. Bear with me, okay?" Sam stated only receiving a nod from her twin. "Once I'm 27. I'll have no friends, no family. They all love you because you'll own your own frying pan business."

"Frying pan?" Levi questioned

"Yes, frying pan. Now I never really amounted to anything. I never got to be a zoologist, like I planned, nope I pack boxes. Since I have a shitty job I live in a shitty apartment on the shady side of town. Plumbing sucks. The floors creak. To pay for my shit hole I had to pick up a job at the gas station, but sometimes that doesn't even cut it. Are you with me?"

"Frying pan?"

"Yes. Okay so money is tight and sometimes I have to give hand-jobs at the local bars to help pay rent and the Nicaraguan woman that does my laundry. She doesn't speak English and personally I think I give her to much. She doesn't know how to do it right and mostly my clothes smell like cat piss she lays them on my carpet to dry. I usually give her my hand-job money. It is a little steep. She lives down the hall. I also never had a boyfriend, besides Danny. I grew lonely, so I got cats. 12 of them to be exact. Still with me?"

"Who needs 12 cats?"

"Lonely people. Vlad. I have one main cat. His name is fluffy. Fluffy always scratches my face. I am so busy that I just cut the cat food bags open and leave them. And my rude ass cats piss on all my clothes. I eventually got a raise and a promotion. But everyone in the office hates me because I smell. Anyway. One day on my way home from giving hand jobs in the bar and I got jumped and raped. Sad that I lost my virginity like that. I fell into depression and couldn't pay the bills. I got threw out and they made all my cats into sausage. I then became a prostitute. But then I overdosed on meth and died at 28. Boom life over." Sam said as she exhaled.

"I highly doubt that. Just stay positive. If there is a moral of a story it is live in the moment." Levi stated as he took the kettle off the burner and inserted the tea packet into Sam's cup.

"Aren't you having some?"

"No. Manly men drink Orange 7... and Captain Morgan. And such."

"Your such a bad influence."

"Hey, I must be doing something right. I own the fry pan business." Levi remarked.

"I'm going to order a pizza. Want something?"

"No, I'm fine I'm going to shower." he said as he raced up the stairs. As he neared the top he wiped out his phone quickly dialing the infamous Danny Fenton's number into the keypad.

"What up?" Danny asked in a carefree tone.

"Listen here and listen good. Don't ever break up with Sam. Got it?" Levi remarked spit spewing as each word left his mouth.

"Brother supportive of Sister's boyfriend, that's a first. What's the occasion?" Danny stated smugly.

"My sister has a long story I don't care repeating, but it involves. Rape, 12 cats, Box packing, hand-jobs, frying pans, and death at 28. So just don't break her heart...or I'll break your face. Does that sound more like it."

"Can we stop this. Your my 3rd best friend, behind Sam, then Tucker. I feel like we are doing a drug trade not talking about your sisters heart."

"Just don't. I gotta go." Levi stated.

"Okay what ever you say." Danny said as the line went dead.

Levi turned the knob on the shower and set his phone on the counter. Letting out a sigh of exasperation.

*O*O*O*O*

The clock stuck 10:49 and there was a knock at the door. Sam groggily answered rubbing her eyes.

"Danny?" She asked her voice horse.

The halfa didn't reply. He simply tilted the her head up bringing their lips together for a heartfelt kiss. Leaving her speechless as he left. Walking down the street, in his pajamas.

"What was that for?" She called out. "Danny!"

"I love you."

"Danny...I love you too." Sam said as she shut the door making her way up the stair.

She herd a rustle on the stairs, but tagged it as nothing walking into the kitchen to get a glass of soy milk Walking up the stairs Levi couldn't help but smile as he proceed to his room.

*O*O*O*O*

**Shitty ending I didn't know how to really end it. But there had to be some DxS. One-shot done. REVIEW!**


End file.
